


Music is in the Air

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set post 2010; a musical evening





	

It was a combination of three things making her smile. There were his hands – strong, capable and so gentle when he touched her. There was the way he handled his instrument – the familiarity and ease showing with every movement. And then there was the music – the soft sound filling the room, telling its own story about heartbreak and joy. 

He was amazing with words, always had been, but the way he wove stories with his music kept her enthralled. Listening to him, she could forget the world, and her always churning mind would quit for once. 

She'd been surprised when he'd suggested he'd play for her, but she would never say no to it. It was a rare evening they didn't have any plans, had the time to just enjoy each other’s company, shut out the world.

So she'd settled on the couch, her legs curled underneath her, letting the magic of his play seduce her mind. 

Before she had known him, she'd never contemplated the sax a particular interesting instrument, but he had taught her differently, the haunting beauty of its music now one of her favorite sounds. 

He'd been playing for almost half an hour when he finished with one of his favorite songs, lowering the sax and putting it away.

She sighed, needing a moment to connect with the reality outside this little bubble of time again.

“That was beautiful. Thank you.“

He smiled.

“You are beautiful.”

Before she could chide him as being corny, he walked over to their stereo, started a CD and soft jazz music filled the air once more.

“Care for a dance?”

He held out his hand to her. How could she say no? Getting up, her legs tingled from the lack of movement in their former position, but she ignored the sensation, focused on the man in front of her. Taking his hand, she allowed him to pull her closer so she was almost flush against him.

He started to move almost at once, leading her with ease. Equals in every other part of their relationship, this was the one area she didn't mind submitting to him, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her.

She breathed in his scent, basked in the warmth radiating of his body, feeling as content as was only possible. 

When one song morphed into another and the hand on her waist slid a little lower, she didn't mind either. Instead she stretched a bit so she could place a little kiss on his neck, right on his pulse point. Goose bumps appeared in wake of her lips, and she smiled. Anticipation began to hum in her veins when he leaned down, searching her lips with his. They both knew where this would end, but if there was one advantage to their age, it was that they didn't need to hurry, could appreciate the beauty of each moment that lead them closer to finding fulfillment in each other’s arms. 

“I love you,” she whispered and smiled when he whispered it right back.

End


End file.
